A Kitsunes' love
by Dark Dsurion
Summary: What if keitaro and kitsune started dating? Just how would the other tenants react? I know this has been done before but for my fans please bear with me.


I didn't like how this story started out so I'm reworking it. My thanks to those of you who emailed me with ideas. I apologize for not getting back to my stories sooner. I'm still acting as the voice of conscience for the characters though. It's too much fun to pass up. :)

* * *

Normal Speech

_Thoughts_

_Conscience_

"The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else."

* * *

_Present Day:_

They had both stopped at the tea house one last time. Things had finally broken apart and now they were leaving. They didn't tell anyone else. They had just packed up their belongings and left while everyone was out. Haruka was saddened that things had come to this. She had tried her hardest to stop things from going wrong, but it seemed that all the problems just kept getting worse and worse. She loked at the sad couple and hugged them both. She was going to miss them, that was for sure. She stood in the doorway of her teashop and watched as they disappeared into the night. After they had gone she slowly made her way up to the inn to wait for the girls to come home and tell them what happened. Ironically enough, it began to rain, making it seem that nature itself was crying for them.

A little while away on the tram to Kyoto the sad couple begins to realize that everyone they knew they were forced to leave behind. The feeling on the tram became cold and depressing as the people watched the young man comfort his crying companion. An hour later they had arrived in Kyoto and headed to their new home. They arrived at a nice, small closed-gate community and after checking in at the main office they headed to their apartment. It was a simple home with an open kitchen right off of the living room and a small bedroom with a western style bed in it along with some furniture and a small TV. They had already had all their belongings shipped and unpacked as they had asked. They headed for the bed and slowly got undressed. As they lay down they held each other for comfort. Keitaro and Kitsune looked into each others eyes and when she started crying keitaro held her close until she drifted off to sleep. Quickly falling asleep himself he said only four words that both of them smile, "I love you Kitsu-chan."

_One month ago:_

It was a quiet morning at the Hinata Inn, until suddenly a shout could be heard of, "PERVERT!" and a man flew off into the distance. This had become a daily routine for the residents of the Hinata Inn. Ever since Keitaro Urashima had become manager when his grandmother had given him the job a year ago the girls had immediately disliked him and tried their hardest to chase him off. Ever since that fateful day Keitaro had always ended up doing something wrong or ending up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Today is one of those days where he is at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Sighing as he gets back to his room he starts to think to himself, _I don't understand why Naru keeps attacking me. I never try to make her angry but she never listens to my explanations. What should I do? I just want her to love me but she doesn't even care. _While Keitaro ponders this a side of him that's usually buried deep away starts to wake up in him. _Right, it's time to face the facts keitaro. Even if you do love her all she's done since you started the job is bounce you through either doors or windows. It's not worth holding onto. You're going to get hurt if you keep pining after this girl. But it's Naru! I can't just let her go! You need to or else she is going to break your heart. I refuse to believe that! Very well keitaro. I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. When, not if, this fails you'll realize I was right and you should have let her go. _As the argument in keitaro's head dies down, he starts to get ready for cram school. He grabs his bag and heads downstairs, hoping to get a quick bite to eat before he has to head out. Shinobu, seeing him come into the kitchen brings out a plate she made just for him. "Here you go sempai. I know it's not much but I thought with you missing breakfast you might like this." Keitaro smiles at Shinobu while accepting the plate of food. "This looks great shinobu! Thanks!" Shinobu blushes and heads off to go do the rest of the chores while Keitaro heads to school.

Sitting on the tram, keitaro watches the buildings go by the window, beginning to space out until the tram signals that he arrived at his destination. Haitani, and Shirai stand at the door waiting, "Keitaro! Buddy! It's been to long. How are the girls doing?" Keitaro just shakes his head and starts to walk to class. "Not today guys okay? I'm not in the mood today." Watching him leave Shirai turns to Haitani and says, "What's up with him?"

Keitaro spends the day drawing different pictures in his notebook trying to figure out what to do about naru. He opens up another conversation with his conscience trying to get some answers. _You say I should give up on Naru. She's not that bad. Why can't I have her? If you're not going to face the facts that are right in front of you, you are going to end up having your ass handed to you by this girl. She will ruin your life and leave you a broken bitter shell.Naru is not that bad! I mean yeah, she impulsive and she doesn't listen but she's helped me out a lot too! She lets me study with her all the time and my grades have been getting better! Those nights end up with you getting punched or thrown down that hole. One of these days she's going to do something that'll break your heart and by then all your other chances will be gone. What other chances?! Again, something you need to figure out on your own. _Frustrated at getting no answers Keitaro spends the rest of the school day brooding and trying to figure out what he should do. The choice of what to do get taen out of his hands though when he heads back to the tram. Spotting two of his classmates, he begins to wave, but halts as he realizes it's Naru and Kentaro. Keitaro finally understands what his heads been trying to say when Naru leans forward and kisses Kentaro. Seeing this, keitaro just stands there, not believing what he just saw. Feeling a pain in his chest he realizes that he was right. He should have left Naru go. He heads back to Hinata on foot as he missed the tram. Finally arriving home late he walks through the front door to see everyne watching TV and not paying any attention to him. Kitsune however, does notice and slowly walks up to talk with him when he cuts her off saying, "Not today kitsune. I don't care what it is but please not today." Feeling miserable he heads off to his room with Kitsune watching him the entire way wondering what happened that could have gotten him down. She goes back to the couch and rejoins her friends but her heart just isn't into it and she decides to call it an early night. Later, Keitaro stares at the ceiling hoping that tomorrow would hopefully be better. Unbeknown to him though, things would only get worse.


End file.
